Quidditch Selections
by SensitiveFish
Summary: Hogwarts School Quidditch team selections are announced tomorrow. Ginnys nervous. She talks about how shes feeling about it R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This story was based on how I'm feeling right now, the night before I'm told if I'm going to MAADI(New Zealand Secondary Schools Rowing Champs) plus a few extras to make it fit.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing at all!

I tap my fingers on the desk while chewing the tip of my thumb on my other hand. I can feel my stomach squirming, it's been doing that on and off since Friday. It's Sunday now. The selections for the Hogwarts Quidditch team are going to be announced tomorrow. They're going to tell us individually. I'm first up, my meetings at 6.30am in McGonagall's office. Madam Hooch, the schools quidditch coach, will be there, along with Professor McGonagall. They're doing it alphabetically, but backwards. I don't know why, I hate them for it. And then with family, they're going normal alphabetical, if it was backwards for family as well, then Ron would be first. But no! they wouldn't let me go second! They never do.

Everyone on the team will go to the British Magical Schools Quidditch Champs. I really need this, there's nothing else I can say I did while I was in school. Bill had been Head Boy, Charlie had been a Quidditch Captain, Percy was Head Boy, Ron was best friends with Harry Potter, then there's me. No good, untalented, only daughter Ginny. If I'm on the school quidditch team, it'd be a dream come true, I'd finally have something to be proud of (other than good grades). Harry's already got a secured position, everyone knows that. But he's been talking about not going 'cause of all the dark stuff that's going on. If Harry doesn't go, then Ron wont, he told me himself. They're both in their last year at school so I guess it doesn't really matter for them if they make it or not.

I've got heaps of homework that I should be doing, but I'm just too nervous to even think about it. The only thing I _can_ think about, is the selections and how hard I've been working for this. I went last year, but only as a reserve, they didn't end up needing me but I was still there just in case. It's all changed this year. I'm a full-time chaser on the house team now, and I've been working my ass off for this. The Gryffindor team had a training camp in the last week of the Christmas holidays. They say it only lasted a week, but it seemed like forever at the time. Now, when I look back on it, it seems more like two or three weeks. We were out in the wind, hail and snow, training three times a day. Up at 5am, on the pitch at 6. Training sessions usually varied from 2 to 3 hours sometimes they went for 4 hours. We went for long runs sometimes, to try to convert out fat into muscle. I was told at the beginning of the season that muscle weighs more than fat, they weighed everyone who made it through the trials, I was 50kg then, now I'm 54. One of my teachers told me I was looking slimmer just before the Christmas holidays. I told her "Quidditch made me fit" then she told me not to eat too much over the break. But quidditch takes a lot out of you, I've noticed that after every game or training session I've been starving. So I've been eating more than I usually do, heaps more.

It's 8.30pm. I'll go to bed in about an hour, I need to get a good sleep tonight. I want to be able to hear everything McGonagall and Madam Hooch say to me in my meeting tomorrow morning. I remember how I was told that I was going. Madam Hooch had said "So we hope you'll be fit and ready to jump on the Knight Bus in four weeks time with the rest of us". It was so fun last year. I'll be so gutted if I'm not chosen. Madam Hooch has been telling the Gryffindor team that she wants all of us to go. She even dared to go as far as saying she'll fight for us. I hope she does. I noticed my performance slip about three weeks ago, that was a week after training camp. I was dropping the quaffle with no excuse while I was flying towards the goalposts, my aiming was way off, I couldn't catch the quaffle, I couldn't pass it, I couldn't even fly straight. I didn't know what was making me play like a total beginner, but I didn't like my chances of being on the school team being threatened like that. So I fought it, I pushed myself to focus on the task a hand, and to keep my performance levels up where they should be, I even tried to push them further, and do stuff I hadn't been able to before. But that didn't really work. In a game against Hufflepuff I somehow managed to intercept a pass of about two meters. I've had the chance to do it time and time again since then, in training and in games, but I keep missing. I guess it was just one of those things, that when you've done it once, you can never do it again.

Wow times getting on. My nerves have been on and off all day, but lots stronger now. I walk up to my dormitory. No ones here yet. They're all still in the common room. I couldn't even hear them. I must've been really deep in thought, or maybe I was too nervous to acknowledge the presence of anyone else. At least I'll get a good sleep. I don't even feel tired. I remember I felt like this the night before my first game, I didn't get much sleep and I was really tired the next day. Once I got down to the pitch I was still feeling tired but I was awake enough to play a good game. I get change into my night clothes and as I slip into bed I see a note on my bedside table:

_To Ginny,_

_Good luck with your meeting tomorrow. I hope you make the grade._

_Lots of love,_

_Hermione_

I smile, she always makes me smile. I fold the note up and put it back on my bedside table. Reaching for my alarm, I set it for 6.00am. I want to get as much sleep in as possible, and I want to be there five minutes early. It should only take ten minutes to get to McGonagall's office, I'll run if I need to. It's 9.55, damn it! I was going to be in bed at 9.30 to get a good sleep. I'm running late. I have to sleep. My minds buzzing, ahhh this isn't good. Must sleep! I blow out my candle and lie down. Come on Ginny sleep! Here we go, sleeps coming, I can feel it. Just relax. It'll come faster if you relax. I heave a heavy sigh, then a yawn. And slowly drift off…..

**A/N: **Wow. Is it just me or was that really boring? sigh I'm tired, it's 10.30pm and I have to be up at 6, just like Ginny. Wish me luck! If all goes well, I might post another chapter. Otherwise I might not, it depends how gutted I am. I haven't edited this. So… um… yeah. Like I said I'm tired. The nerves have just kicked in again. I have to at least _try_ to get some sleep. Night Everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hahaha I just changed my name! I shall now be known as... SensitveFish! hahahahahaha I hate fish!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

* * *

_Beep-beep, beep-beep._ I opened my eyes wearily. _Beep-beep, beep-beep._ I reach over and hit the 'Off' button on my alarm. Slowly, I manage to make myself get up. Wow it's freezing without my duvet covering me. I let a big yawn out, I just want to go back to sleep, but then I remember my meeting. The nerves come rushing back, and hit me with such force that I stumble backwards, or maybe I just lost my balance 'cause I'm not fully awake yet. I try to force my nerves back by concentrating on getting dressing. I put on a pair of trackpants, a random t-shirt and a warm jumper over top. Where are my socks? Damn it Ginny! Why do you _always_ lose your socks? I get down on my hands and knees and look under my four-poster. Found them! I put them on, put my shoes on, then run a brush through my hair and tie it up. Putting my watch on, I notice it's only 6.10, it usually takes me half an hour to get dressed and ready, that's weird. Oh well, I head off down the stairs to the common room. There's no point in eating now, the meetings only meant to go for five minutes. I decide to sit in front of the fireplace; I didn't bring my wand down so I can't conjure up a fire. 

_Madam Hooch has been telling the whole Gryffindor team that she wants to take us. I don't know if she's been saying that to everyone just to make them happy, she probably has. I've improved heaps this season, and she knows it. She told me herself._ I'm trying to convince myself that I must have been chosen to go. McGonagall told me three weeks ago that as long as we all keep working our asses off then we'll be chosen for the team (she didn't use those exact words, that's just what I gathered from what she said). Suddenly, flames leap out at me from the fireplace. It startled me, I have to admit I was almost falling asleep. Now, someone's putting their arms around my waist and sitting their chin on my right shoulder. I turn to look at whoever it was. It's Hermione. What the hell is she doing up at this time! I lean back into her and try to relax. But when nerves claim me, I can't relax until they leave. She leans her head into me.

"Hey" she whispers in my ear.

"Hey" I whisper back.

"I thought I might find you down here" she says.

"Why were you looking for me? And what the _hell_ are you doing up at this time?" I asked.

"I wanted to wish you luck. I know how hard you've been working since camp finished, and I think you deserve to go. And… I wanted to make sure… you didn't sleep through your alarm." She says kind of shying away as she says the last thing. "You almost did it last year, I didn't want it to happen again." I can only smile at her.

"Well thank you Hermione. But as you can see, I didn't sleep in this time. I'm better disciplined this year" I say with a bit of a laugh. She smiles.

"Why didn't you conjure up a fire? It's freezing down here" she asks tightening her grip.

"I didn't bring my wand down" I say, staring back at the newly made fire.

"Why didn't you go get it?" she asks. I ponder this question for about a minute.

"I didn't think to do that" I say looking back at her. She gives me a questioning look. "I woke up twenty minutes ago Hermione. I'm still tired ok, I haven't woken up yet." She chuckles. I smile at her and look at my watch.

"It's twenty past, I should get going" I say as I get up. Hermione gets up too and gives me huge hug and kisses my cheek.

"Good luck Gin" she whispers.

"Cheers" I say hugging her back. I pull out of the hug, give Hermione a small smile and set off towards McGonagall's office. Along the way I try to convince myself that I have to be chosen to go. The only thing that they might hold against me was when my performance dropped after camp, but I brought it back up to speed, which should count for something… shouldn't it?

When I finally get there, I notice my nerves have subsided. I'm not nervous anymore. Even though, in just a matter of minutes I'm going to be either really happy or really pissed off. I wait outside the door for a second with my hand sitting on the handle. I breathe in deep, and let it out in a slow sigh and open the door.

"Ginerva Weasley!" Madam Hooch says, the second I step into the office.

"Madam Hooch!" I reply. "How are ya?"

"Ha! Tired" she says with a laugh. "Professor McGonagall isn't here yet"

"How long have you been here?" I ask.

"Oh, about ten minutes maybe. I've just been looking over the grounds, it's a beautiful morning isn't it? Foggy mornings are the best in my opinion" she replies looking out the window.

"Yeah, it is. I love the fog" I say, looking out the window too. Madam Hooch looks over at the door.

"I think we should just start without her. What do you think?" she asks.

"Yeah, just get it over and done with. Then I can give her a hard time about it later" I say in reply, sitting down on a chair in front of her.

"Ok, well first off, you _are_ going to the BMSQC" she pauses to see my reaction. I close my eyes and let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding. "I take it that's quite a relief?" she asks.

"Yeah, just a bit" I can feel my heart hammering out of excitement for when the competition starts. She smiles at me.

"Well, you know the drill from last year. It'll be mostly the same except this time, you'll be training _with_ the team. So, up until the school final you'll be training in your house team. However, after the final is when we start the real training. We train all through the summer, have a training camp near the end, come back to school and at the end of October we jump on the Knight Bus and head off to the BMSQC." Madame Hooch says. _As if I would forget what happens_.

"Ok, is there anything else I need to know?" I ask, wanting to get away as soon as possible. For some reason, there was still a lot of tension in the air.

"Do you have any questions?" Madame Hooch replied.

"Umm… How am I doing? Am I meeting the right standard? Am I in front of it, behind it? Or just…. Am I where I should be?... Physically?" I ask. I've been wondering about that for a while now.

"Well, I would expect you to be doing better, since your team is training so much. But I've only seen you in games, not in training, I just hope that during the next game in a few weeks you'll be playing to your full ability and that nothing will go wrong to mess up your moves. As far as I can see, you _are_ up to scratch" she says happily.

"Alright, sweet" I say with a smile. "I think that's my only question. If not, then I'll come find you."

"Sounds like a plan!" she says, laughing. "See you later, train hard!"

"Will do! Bye" I call over my shoulder as I leave the office. I close the door behind, Ron's not here yet. _He probably slept in_. I lean my back against the door and sigh a sigh of relief. A smile creeps onto my face as I decide to head back to the Gryffindor Tower. _Hermione might still be up. She'll be the first to know!_ She deserves to be anyway, as she was the one who supported me the most. I don't come across anyone on my way to the common room. Ron must've taken a short cut, he better not be sleeping. I give the password to the Fat Lady and walk in.

Hermione looks over to me. I take a deep breath and with it, my smile gets bigger. I run to her as she stands up, and jump on her wrapping my arms around her neck.

"I made it! I made it, I got in!" I almost squeal into her ear.

"Ahh, that's great Ginny!" She laughs and spins around with me still holding onto her. She stops and lets me get down. We're both grinning.

"I owe it all to you Hermione" I say on a bit of a serious note, though still smiling uncontrollably. "You encouraged me the whole time, you supported me and… you made me go to trainings when I really didn't want to." We both laughed at the last point.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm SOOOOOOO sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter finished. I didn't have anytime anymore to do anything for me, including homework (but I don't care about homework). The competition was actually at the end of March but I've been busy after that too, mainly with socializing. But like I said, I'm really sorry about the delay, and I'm gonna get another chapter of Ginny's Bad Night up soon too (once I've written it). Cya later! Review Review Review! xoxo 


End file.
